If I Had Words
by Blanxe
Summary: O Natal já havia passado, mas Naruto sabia — sempre soube — que Sasuke fora o melhor presente que já recebera em sua vida.


Autora: Blanxe  
Revisora: Andréia Kennen  
Par: SasuNaru  
Gênero: Yaoi, Universo Alternativo, Amizade, Romance e... fluffy [ai, Senhor, me salva].  
Aviso: A fic é leve, não tem lemon, não tem sacanagem, nem sei se poderia ser chamada de Yaoi, but, o importante é: não esperem nada de explicito porque não tem!

* * *

If I had words to make a day for you  
I sing you a morning golden and new  
I would make this day last for all time  
Give you a night dipping moon shine

Westlife – If I Had Words

oOO

Dedicada à Evil Kitsune!

oOo

Ele observava, curioso, como a mãe se preocupava em sair todos os anos — mais especificamente perto do Natal — para comprar roupa, sapatos e brinquedo para alguém que nem era da família, ou que ela sequer conhecia.

Era estranha — e por que não dizer curiosa — a forma como ela se dedicava com carinho àquela tarefa. Ele a acompanhava na maioria das vezes, mas esse ano, ele ficara tentado a se dispor a algo diferente, para tentar entender o porquê da ação da mãe.

— Nii-san, a mamãe já saiu? — perguntou a Itachi, seu irmão mais velho, ao descer correndo as escadas da casa em que moravam.

Itachi havia sido incumbido, pelo pai, de ajeitar as decorações de Natal aquele ano e fazia tudo metodicamente. Sasuke torceu o nariz ao ver a forma como o outro moreno parecia medir os centímetros entre um enfeite e outro na lareira, mas nada comentou, esperando ansioso pela resposta dele.

— Faz uns dois minutos. — o moreno disse, sem desviar a atenção do que fazia. — Se correr, ainda pega ela na garagem.

Itachi sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a porta bater num estrondo, balançando a cabeça negativamente, voltando a concentra-se somente na tarefa que o entretinha.

Sasuke correu pela frente da casa, vendo o carro da mãe já quase tomando rumo de partir pela rua da área residencial na qual moravam.

— Kaa-san!

A mulher escutou o chamado do filho, vendo pelo retrovisor do veículo o pequeno de sete anos correndo para alcançá-la. Olhou intrigada, esperando-o chegar à janela do motorista e a abordar, esbaforido:

— Kaa-san! Eu posso ir com a senhora?

A morena sorriu, amavelmente, e meneou a cabeça para o lado, indicando que o menor entrasse do lado do carona.

Sasuke apressou-se em dar a volta no veículo, abrir a porta e sentar-se pesadamente no banco estofado. Deveria acomodar-se no banco traseiro do carro, como qualquer criança de pouca idade, mas sua mãe não iria tão longe, por isso, lhe indicara a poltrona ao seu lado.

Devidamente sentado e seguro com o cinto de segurança preso transversalmente por seu tórax, Sasuke viu a mãe engatar a primeira marcha e dar movimento ao carro.

— Por que quer vir comigo? — Mikoto inquiriu, curiosa.

— Posso adotar também, como a senhora faz?

Primeiramente, Mikoto ficou surpresa com o pedido do filho mais novo. Mas, em seguida, um sorriso, onde se misturava orgulho e satisfação, adornou os lábios levemente tingidos com batom.

Sasuke não era uma criança muito dada a gentilezas; era introvertido, mas curioso. Mikoto sabia o quanto o deixava intrigado todo seu ato de solidariedade e achava que talvez isso fosse um ponto positivo. Afinal, ele poderia adquirir experiência e ser, futuramente, um homem de bom coração, preocupado com o bem-estar do próximo.

oOo

Ele vivia, desde muito pequeno, em um orfanato da periferia da cidade. Nunca soube quem foram seus pais e sempre se sentiu, internamente, desolado por ter sido abandonado. Aquele sentimento aumentava exponencialmente na época de Natal, pois era quando as famílias se reuniam. Porém, a única família que tinha para passar aquela data eram as outras crianças do orfanato e os responsáveis pelo local.

Porém, não se considerava infeliz, muito menos permitia que os outros notassem seu desalento. As pessoas que o rodeavam lhe tratavam muito bem e era apegado a cada uma delas. Apesar de ser bem humilde, gostava do orfanato, no entanto, seu pedido para o Papai Noel, se fosse atendido, o levaria para longe daquele lugar e daquelas pessoas.

Mas, sendo a criança otimista que era, esperava sempre poder visitá-los.

Infelizmente, quando viu o presente com seu nome perto da árvore de Natal que ficava montada no hall do orfanato, soube que se decepcionaria.

— Naruto, não está animado para o Natal? — Iruka, o assistente social que trabalhava no lar de crianças carentes, se aproximou, vendo o menino loirinho de apenas seis anos, olhando para o pacote com os presentes, sem a empolgação contagiante de sempre.

Imediatamente, o sorriso iluminou o rostinho do menino, que tentou disfarçar seu desânimo.

— Claro que sim, Iruka-san!

— Não ficou feliz com os presentes, então? — o moreno se abaixou, observando Naruto abrir os embrulhos que pareciam terem sido feitos com descuido, mas que sabia bem que só estavam daquela forma por ter sido outra criança que os embalara.

Naruto, enquanto observa o par de roupas, sapatos e o brinquedo, alargou o sorriso, mas mesmo assim confessou:

— Sim, mas, o que eu pedi pro Papai Noel não foi bem isso.

Iruka sentiu-se penalizado. Sabia bem o que Naruto queria de presente — era o pedido de todas as crianças que viviam ali naquele orfanato. Entretanto, não era um pedido fácil de atender. Se dependesse somente dele, o Natal daquele menino seria perfeito, assim como o dos outros órfãos também, mas, infelizmente, esse poder não estava em suas mãos.

— Datteba, Papai Noel tem muitas crianças pra atender, não é? — Naruto disse com entusiasmo. — Quem sabe ano que vem!

Iruka sorriu, comovido com a compreensão e esperança que o menino demonstrava e afagou os fios loiros da cabeça dele, concordando:

— Quem sabe o ano que vem…

oOo

Aquele era o terceiro ano em que Sasuke se comprometia a ser responsável pelo Natal de uma criança. Era uma tarefa que vinha apreciando cada vez mais com o passar do tempo e achava que entendia um pouco do motivo de sua mãe ter se engajado em tal ato com tanta dedicação. Para ele, poder fazer algo por uma pessoa menos afortunada, o deixava com a sensação de ser mais adulto, mais nobre, mais contente consigo mesmo.

Era uma sensação estranha, mais muito boa.

Com dez anos de idade agora, ele calçava o tênis para poder sair com a mãe para irem comprar os presentes.

— Sasuke, você vem, ou não? — chamou Mikoto, alto, do lado de fora da casa.

— Estou indo, Kaa-san! — gritou de volta.

Seu irmão mais velho o observava com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça e, antes que pudesse sair, indagou:

— Quem você pegou esse ano?

— O mesmo menino. — respondeu, amarrando os cadarços do calçado.

— Pediu para o Kakashi foi? — Itachi indagou, casualmente.

Kakashi era o responsável pelo grupo que organizava aquele Natal improvisado para as crianças que não tinham condições. Sasuke o conhecera da primeira vez que fora com sua mãe com a intenção de fazer parte do projeto. Itachi, por sua vez, já sabia quem era Kakashi, pois algumas vezes acompanhara sua mãe para renovar o compromisso de amadrinhar um menor. Ao contrário de Sasuke, Itachi nunca se interessara em seguir o exemplo da mãe, mas vindo dele, que sempre preferia passar mais tempo com o pai, não era algo para se estranhar.

— Hn. — Sasuke assentiu e ponderou: — Ele mora no orfanato há tanto tempo… Por que ninguém o adota?

— Não sei. — Itachi deu de ombros. — Existe muita burocracia para se adotar uma criança nos dias de hoje.

— Hn. — Sasuke concordou, terminando de amarrar os tênis.

Levantou-se, disposto a correr para o carro antes que a mãe lhe chamasse novamente, mas se deteve quando escutou o irmão mais velho aconselhar:

— Por que esse ano não escreve um cartão pro seu afilhado?

— Isso pode? — Sasuke indagou, franzindo o cenho, duvidoso.

— Claro. — garantiu Itachi. — Ele não tem família, não é? Aposto que ficará feliz se receber algumas palavras do padrinho dele.

Sasuke ficou por alguns instantes pensando, até que o que temia aconteceu. Outro grito de sua mãe por seu nome que o arrancou de seus pensamentos e que fez o irmão sorrir malicioso.

Lançou um olhar assassino para o mais velho por ser culpado por distrair-se e, em seguida saiu correndo para fora de casa.

oOo

Iruka viu o garoto abrir o presente animado e abraçar com carinho o brinquedo que recebera. As roupas novas, Naruto costumava usar na noite de Ano Novo, quando estava bem limpo e pronto para jantar com as outras crianças na ceia feita por Iruka e os outros responsáveis pelo orfanato.

Mas, o que mais deixou o loiro eufórico aquele ano foi o cartão de Natal que recebeu e o qual viera dentro da caixa dos presentes.

— Iruka-san! Iruka-san! Olha! — gritando entusiasmado, Naruto com seus nove anos de idade, pulava na frente do assistente social, lhe estendendo o cartão.

E o moreno pegou o que lhe era oferecido, já desprovido do impecável envelope azul no qual viera protegido e leu a mensagem.

"_Espero que seus sonhos se realizem"_ — dizia o escrito à caneta em uma letra de forma cuidadosa que apesar de tudo deixava nítido que o responsável fora uma criança a escrever.

— Viu? — Naruto pulou mais uma vez, pegando de volta o cartão e olhando novamente a mensagem com os olhos azuis brilhando mais do que nunca. — Ele escreveu pra mim!

— Seu padrinho é muito atencioso. — Iruka sorriu, contente por ver a felicidade que Naruto demonstrava abertamente.

— Sim. — abriu o cartão na direção do mais velho e apontou efusivamente para o local do escrito. — Olha, ele assinou, Iruka! Sasuke Uchiha!

Aquele nome não era estranho para si; Kakashi sempre comentava sobre o garoto que decidira ser solidário, ao seguir o exemplo da mãe. O mais interessante fora que o tal Sasuke fizera questão de manter a criança que lhe havia sido indicada da primeira vez em que se voluntariara.

Sasuke Uchiha conseguira a proeza de fazer Naruto sorrir como nunca e até esquecer-se de que os Natais iam passando e seu grande pedido não era atendido. Com a idade que tinha, o loiro já sabia que Papai Noel não existia, mas, mesmo assim, ainda fazia o mesmo pedido todos os anos.

Iruka não entendia ao certo o motivo de Naruto estar se afeiçoando tanto ao tal padrinho que sequer conhecia, mas desconfiava que o apego se devia a fato de Sasuke sempre pedir para apadrinhá-lo.

Quem sabe, um dia, aqueles dois não pudessem se conhecer, realmente. — Iruka cogitou.

oOo

Sasuke teve que mudar com sua família para outra cidade. Seu pai havia sido transferido e, por isso, não era mais viável ficar em Konoha. No início, ele não achou nada demais. Uma mudança era até divertida: conhecia novas pessoas, um novo lugar e a adaptação para si não era lá tão difícil.

O grande problema foi quando o mês de Dezembro chegou e se preocupou que deveria ir até Kakashi e renovar sua escolha para presentear Naruto.

— Sasuke, você pode ir comigo no centro daqui de Otogakure e escolher outra criança para apadrinhar. — Mikoto tentou interpelar quando o filho a procurou perguntando como fariam para cumprir o compromisso em Konoha. — Kakashi me indicou esse lugar e…

— Não! Eu sempre apadrinho o Naruto, não posso escolher outra pessoa. — foi taxativo, achando a ideia de dedicar seu tempo a outra criança que não fosse o garoto do orfanato a quem vinha dando presentes no Natal, totalmente absurda.

— Mas, querido, não estamos mais em Konoha e viajar toda essa distância até lá é besteira. — a mulher ponderou. — Naruto terá outra pessoa que o presenteará e você pode fazer a diferença aqui com outra criança.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, irritando-se imensamente com a possibilidade que a mãe levantara: outra pessoa sendo padrinho de Naruto.

Era inadmissível!

— Eu sou o padrinho dele! Não quero que ele receba presentes de outra pessoa.

Mikoto abriu a boca para retorquir e tentar trazer alguma razão para o filho, mas desistiu ao ver nos olhos escuros aquela teimosia que, como mãe, sabia muito bem reconhecer. Sasuke era um pré-adolescente birrento e quando cismava com algo, nada o fazia mudar de ideia. Aquele traço de personalidade havia sido herdado de Fugaku e não tinha como dizer se isso era bom ou ruim, naquele caso.

— Eu vou ligar para o Kakashi e ver como podemos resolver esse problema.

Sasuke assentiu e seguiu a mãe, observando-a de perto, não saindo de seu lado até que fosse estipulado um meio dele manter Naruto como seu afilhado e assim presenteá-lo como fazia todos os anos.

Naquele ano, juntamente com sua mãe, Sasuke escolheu os presentes para o garoto que morava no orfanato em Konoha, escreveu uma carta explicando sua atual situação e, através do sistema de entregas do correio, enviou sua encomenda à Kakashi para que este pudesse entregar na data certa para Naruto.

oOo

Naruto sorriu mais lendo a carta que viera com o cartão, do que com os presentes que recebera, em si. Sasuke escrevera para avisar que havia se mudado, que estava longe — bem longe —, mas que não se esquecera dele e que continuaria sendo seu padrinho.

Para o loiro aquela preocupação de comunicá-lo, de fazer com que soubesse que continuava pensando em si, era mais admirável do que qualquer coisa. Para Naruto era uma demonstração de que existia mesmo alguém lá fora que se importava muito consigo.

— Iruka! — chamou pelo moreno que já passava pelo hall com intenção de ir embora.

Ele parou por um instante e voltou-se para o mais novo, com um questionamento no semblante que fez o garoto falar de uma vez:

— Sasuke me mandou uma carta.

— Eu estou vendo. Foi muito gentil da parte dele se preocupar em continuar sendo seu padrinho e lhe mandar uma carta.

— Sim, mas será que eu poderia responder? — Naruto perguntou, ansioso.

Iruka ficou em silêncio e, apesar de não ser incomum, vindo de Naruto, era sempre uma surpresa ver como ele continuava querendo estreitar a ligação com o outro garoto.

— Eu vou conversar com Kakashi pra ver se ele pode enviar. Mas vá escrevendo sua resposta que tenho certeza que ele fará com que sua carta chegue às mãos de Sasuke.

No segundo seguinte, Naruto já havia sumido, subindo as escadas para os quartos, deixando Iruka rindo de sua euforia por poder se corresponder com o garoto que vinha lhe presenteando todos os Natais.

oOo

Sasuke estava almoçando com o irmão mais velho em um restaurante. Itachi já não morava mais com ele e os pais. Sendo cinco anos mais velho e estando agora com vinte e um anos, Itachi começara a trabalhar meio expediente numa biblioteca e morar no campus da faculdade onde cursava pela manhã o curso de Engenharia.

Viam-se pouco, mas Itachi sempre passava o final de ano com eles, em casa. Naquele dia, o convidara para almoçar porque estava em um dilema.

— Eu não sei o que dar esse ano. — atestou, não muito interessado na comida em seu prato.

Itachi o olhou curioso e, ao mesmo tempo, debochado. Então, indagou:

— Como assim? Você vem sendo padrinho desse garoto por anos e não sabe o que dar?

— Olha, ele está com uns quinze anos. — Sasuke explicou, inclinando-se sobre a mesa e fitando o irmão com uma carranca. — Eu não posso comprar brinquedinhos como fazia antes.

— Ora, vocês têm a mesma idade, praticamente. — Itachi desdenhou, mas ao receber outro olhar mais irritado do caçula, suspirou e fez seu papel de irmão mais velho, aconselhando: — Pense em algo que gostaria de ganhar e compre. Simples.

Retroagindo no assento e desfazendo a cara feia, Sasuke mostrou-se inseguro:

— Mas, e se ele não gostar?

Dessa fez Itachi riu, fazendo os pêlos dos braços de Sasuke se eriçarem e um arrepio correr por sua nuca. O irmão mais velho rindo lhe causava arrepios e não eram arrepios de prazer. Itachi era o tipo de pessoa que raramente ria, ainda mais daquele jeito, e quando o fazia, lhe dava medo.

Quando o riso cessou, Itachi ponderou:

— Sasuke, se você der sabão pra esse garoto, ele vai ficar feliz, porque foi você quem o presenteou.

— Que coisa horrível de dizer. — Sasuke o censurou, não gostando do mais velho estar falando daquele jeito de um garoto que sequer conhecia.

— Estou atestando um fato. — Itachi foi incisivo. — Li aquelas cartas que ele manda pra você.

Os olhos negros de Sasuke se arregalaram, primeiro em surpresa, depois em indignação, e, consequentemente, reclamou:

— Quem te deu permissão pra ler as cartas que ele me manda?

— Sasuke… — Itachi fez sinal para que o irmão se aproximasse e assim que o moreno mais novo se inclinou para frente, ainda à mesa, deu-lhe um peteleco na testa, fazendo o mais novo retroagir novamente em sua cadeira, protegendo o local acertado com uma das mãos. — Da próxima vez não caia no sono com essas cartas abertas pela cama.

Sasuke corou visivelmente por saber que o irmão flagrara-o relendo as cartas que agora Naruto enviava pelo menos uma vez por mês.

— Fique tranquilo. — Itachi garantiu, exibindo um sorriso oblíquo ao ver que o mais novo continuava constrangido. — O que você comprar, ele vai gostar, com certeza.

Sasuke assentiu e decidiu que era o momento perfeito para se concentrar em terminar o seu almoço, enquanto tentava se livrar de seu embaraço e pensar em algo especial para dar para Naruto no Natal.

oOo

— Naruto, está tudo pronto? — Iruka chamou, logo vendo o adolescente descer as escadas apressado com uma mochila nas costas e uma bolsa de mão.

— Está sim, Iruka-san! — disse animado, parando próximo ao assistente social, com um de seus sorrisos largos nos lábios.

— Não vai pegar o seu presente? — motivou, meneando a cabeça na direção onde o mesmo estava.

Naruto olhou para o presente que continuava intacto abaixo da árvore de Natal. Andou até o mesmo, destacando apenas a carta que estava presa por fora e sorriu.

— Esse é o único presente que quero agora. — disse convicto. — Quero dar ao Kiba o pacote.

Iruka não se admirou pela atitude de Naruto. Kiba era um adolescente que chegara ao orfanato há poucos dias antes do Natal e enquanto tinham aquela nova aquisição, também tinham uma perda.

Não que fosse uma perda ruim. Mas, apesar de estarem felizes por mais uma de suas crianças ter conseguido um lar, também havia a tristeza da separação que sempre era dolorosa por causa do convívio constante.

Ainda mais se tratando de Naruto.

O garotinho loiro que chegara àquele orfanato com menos de três anos após ter sido abandonado em um beco, sem qualquer informação sobre seus pais, finalmente havia ganhado o presente que quando pequeno sempre desejara.

Era tão difícil um casal querer adotar um adolescente. No entanto, Naruto encantara a mulher que viera no início do mês com o marido para tentar adotar uma criança. Poderia ter levado meses até que Naruto fosse liberado para viver com a nova família, mas Iruka queria dar aquele presente de Natal para o menino: queria que ele passasse a data com uma família de verdade e começasse o ano em uma nova vida.

Tsunade e Jiraya dariam ótimos pais para aquele menino, disso Iruka tinha certeza.

oOo

Sasuke estava perplexo.

Sentado há mais uma hora em sua cama, não sabia como lidar com aquela situação.

Há sessenta minutos, sua mãe havia recebido uma ligação de Kakashi e este havia lhe perguntado se ele — Sasuke — se incomodaria de adotar outra criança.

O motivo era simples: Naruto não mais residia naquele orfanato.

Um ano havia se passado desde a última vez que recebera uma carta do órfão, mas estivera tão ocupado estudando sob a cobrança constante de seu pai que queria que passasse para uma boa faculdade, que acabara negligenciando algumas correspondências do garoto.

Lembrava-se de Naruto lhe contando o quanto ficara feliz por um casal ter gostado de si e de que estava torcendo para que toda a burocracia não retardasse sua adoção. Mas não chegara a receber uma resposta dele, sobre ter sido adotado ou não.

Estava tão acostumado a ter garantida aquela data de final de ano para enviar seu presente que pensou que não seria problema…

Não entendia também o porquê de se sentir tão decepcionado consigo mesmo e com Naruto por ter parado de lhe escrever.

Eles certamente desenvolveram uma pequena amizade através das correspondências, mas não existia nenhum vínculo forte, nenhuma responsabilidade real entre ambos, além da entrega dos presentes todo Natal.

Agora não existia mais nem isso, porque Naruto fora adotado e não precisaria mais de alguém que lhe provesse um Natal feliz.

Agora, ele tinha uma família e não precisava mais de si.

Se não se conhecesse tão bem, diria que estava tendo um momento emotivo.

— Sasuke… — sua mãe chamou da porta, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. — Não fique assim. Se quiser podemos pedir ao Kakashi o endereço da nova família do Naruto e você pode lhe enviar o presente, como em todo ano.

— Está bem assim, mãe. — disse, indiferente. — Vou mandar meu presente para outra criança daquele orfanato.

— Tem certeza? — Mikoto questionou, preocupada.

— Ele teria me escrito se quisesse manter contato, não teria? — acabou deixando transparecer seu incômodo.

A mulher sorriu em simpatia, indo até o filho e sentando-se ao seu lado na cama. Mikoto o abraçou e depositou um beijou em sua cabeça.

— Imagine o quanto ele está feliz por finalmente ter uma família, Sasuke.

Sasuke estava fazendo um esforço enorme para pensar daquele jeito, mas sua natureza egoísta teimava em voltar ao sentimento de abandono que o assolava.

Assentiu com a cabeça, apenas para dar a mãe menos chateação, mas quando ela foi embora, a única coisa que fez foi pensar ainda mais sobre aquela situação.

oOo

Naruto precisava dormir cedo, pois no dia seguinte seria seu primeiro dia no curso que, depois de um grande empenho, conseguira passar. Estava orgulhoso de si mesmo e os pais adotivos mais ainda.

Era bom ter uma família de verdade e saber que era amado por ela.

Exatamente como imaginara que seria.

Entretanto, sentia saudades do orfanato, principalmente do Natal com seus amigos. Era a época em que mais sentia ansiedade, aquele frio na barriga, porque sabia que _ele_ lhe mandaria um presente e pelo menos uma mensagem.

Sasuke Uchiha poderia não saber, mas mexera com Naruto como nenhuma outra pessoa. Ele se tornara, durante sua infância, um anjo sem rosto que lhe trazia conforto e que lhe dava ainda mais esperança para acreditar que tudo poderia melhorar em sua vida.

Realmente, melhorara. Mas agora não tinha mais seu anjo.

Poderia ter continuado a se corresponder com o padrinho, mas optara por não perturbá-lo mais do que já havia feito. Afinal, sentira nas últimas respostas das suas cartas, o quão distante e sucinto Sasuke fora consigo.

Talvez ele fosse muito educado e não quisesse simplesmente dizer que as cartas não eram bem-vindas, ou somente se cansara de conversar com o garoto do orfanato. Não importava o motivo, só importava que Naruto não queria ficar se impondo para aquela pessoa que só lhe trouxera alegrias para sua vida.

Bem, a grande questão era que, apesar do distanciamento depois que fora morar com seus pais adotivos, ainda pensava em Sasuke.

E era por causa dele que ainda estava acordado em plena madrugada. Relia as cartas, uma por uma, que ele lhe enviara durante seu tempo de contato. Sorria e se entristecia ao ler as linhas escritas por aquela letra de forma tão peculiar. Sasuke lhe dissera que não gostava de escrever com letra cursiva, mas a assinatura dele no final de cada carta mostrava que tinha, com certeza, uma caligrafia bonita.

Gostaria de saber como ele estava, como estava se saindo nos estudos, se já estaria namorando…

Naruto também queria contar tantas coisas para ele. Queria dizer que tinha os melhores pais que poderiam existir, que iria estudar para salvar vidas e que achava que estava apaixonado…

— Gaki, está se esquecendo do seu compromisso pela manhã? — Tsunade entrou no quarto, vendo o filho adotivo ainda acordado, mas ao reparar nas cartas que ele havia espalhado pela cama, indagou: — Você deveria escrever para o seu amigo.

— Eu não quero parecer intrometido. Ele me ajudou muito. — confessou, risonho. — E… ele teria me escrito se quisesse continuar mantendo contato, não é mesmo?

A loira se aproximou da cama do jovem por quem assumira a responsabilidade e afagou seus cabelos loiros, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

— Não importa, Gaki. — ela lhe disse. — Se você sente vontade de enviar uma carta para ele, mande.

— Você acha? — Naruto perguntou, tentado.

— Acho. Se ele cuidou tão bem para que seus Natais fossem felizes até você se tornar nosso filho, então, certamente vai receber muito bem um novo contato seu.

Naruto sorriu escancarado e passou a guardar rapidamente as correspondências antigas. Agradeceu a mãe adotiva, que se despediu, ordenando que não ficasse muito mais tempo acordado, mas devido a sua empolgação, passou mais uma hora sentado à sua escrivaninha, escrevendo uma nova carta para enviar para Sasuke.

Entretanto, a mesma carta, envelopada e faltando apenas o destinatário para ser despachada para o correio acabou escorregando de seu caderno quando saiu apressado no dia seguinte para sua primeira aula no curso, virando apenas mais um pedaço de papel sujo qualquer em meio a uma das calçadas da cidade.

oOo

Sasuke grunhiu.

Aquela festa estava sendo tudo, menos agradável.

Comparecera ao evento por pura obrigação; porque era exatamente isso que deveria fazer: ser cordial, socializar, manter-se bem aos olhos do dono da empresa para a qual passara a trabalhar como advogado.

Havia se formado e há um ano fora contratado pela Akatsuki, uma firma de advocacia que era bem conceituada em toda cidade. O salário era mais do que satisfatório, as comissões também, seu nome estava começando a ganhar fama entre o meio e, por isso, somente por isso, estava ali. Uma carreira em ascensão deveria ser mantida, segundo palavras ditas por seu pai, ao telefone.

Seguia os conselhos de Fugaku porque ele sabia das coisas. Aposentara-se, mas Sasuke tinha noção do quão bom profissional fora trabalhando para outra empresa, também de advocacia.

Sendo assim, estava ali, entediado e esperando que aquela bendita comemoração de Natal acabasse de uma vez.

— Sasuke-san, quer um copo? — a mulher de cabelos rosa ofereceu a bebida com um sorriso cativante nos lábios tingidos de vermelho.

— Obrigado. — ele aceitou, realmente achando que um pouco de álcool em seu sistema poderia ajudar a enfrentar aquela chatice.

Sakura era o nome da advogada que lhe entregava um copo de uísque. Ela era bonita, educada, sensual e lésbica. Era uma das poucas pessoas com quem se sentia confortável de trocar mais do que duas palavras. A namorada dela também era tão bonita quanto Sakura, mas não trabalhava para Akatsuki e sim para a empresa que competia com a sua.

Isso trazia sempre boas conversas entre eles e graças ao papo casual da colega, Sasuke foi capaz de aturar aquela noite até poder se despedir e ir embora.

Odiava festas de Natal.

Todas elas traziam frustração.

Prometera dar uma carona para a colega até o prédio onde a namorada dela estava em uma festividade de outra empresa. Tinha planos de deixar Sakura e seguir diretamente para o apartamento que alugara para morar depois que saíra da casa dos pais.

Entretanto, foi surpreendido por um baque na lateral do seu carro.

Um carro havia avançado o sinal.

Durante a madrugada, Sasuke sabia que deveria estar atento aos semáforos — muita gente não os respeitava —, mas pensar nisso quando seu carro capotava não adiantava de nada. Preocupou-se primeiro com Sakura que estava ao seu lado, mas antes mesmo do carro parar, perdeu a consciência.

Achou que havia sido por alguns segundos, pois a rua ainda estava deserta e o carro que batera no seu não estava em lugar algum. O maldito sequer prestara socorro.

Sentiu-se dolorido, mas forçou-se a se afastar do volante e verificar a colega. Um leve pânico tomou conta de si ao ver que ela estava desacordada e havia sangue escorrendo de um corte no alto de sua cabeça.

Chamou pelo nome dela algumas vezes, mas sem obter resposta. Sendo assim, tomou a única providencia que podia. Gemeu de dor ao tentar mover o braço esquerdo e desistiu quando percebeu que estava deslocado ou quebrado, não saberia dizer a diferença naquele momento.

Usou o braço direito e ficou aliviado por poder movê-lo. Pegou o celular no bolso do paletó de seu terno e discou para emergência.

oOo

— Essa época é uma das piores. Essa gente enche os cornos e acha que pode enfiar a cara no primeiro poste que encontrar. — reclamava o motorista da ambulância.

Sentado ao seu lado, o loiro escutava o atendente lhe passar as informações do acidente ao qual haviam sido convocados para atender. Enquanto as sirenes do outro carro de bombeiros liderava a corrida até o local do recente desastre.

Já havia algum tempo que Naruto se formara e vinha trabalhando com a equipe de resgate. Poderia ter escolhido ser interno do hospital, atuar como um médico, assim como Tsunade, mas preferiu estar diante dos primeiros socorros. Ser um paramédico era importante para si e saber que, todos os dias, resgatava pessoas e as ajudava a sobreviver das tragédias, lhe dava muito orgulho.

Havia se tornado algo que realmente gostava.

— O acidentado está consciente, Kiba?

— _Positivo. Um carro avançou o sinal e bateu na lateral, há outra v__í__tima dentro do veículo e que está desacordada._

— Estamos a dois minutos do local, melhor avisar a vitima para tranquilizá-la.

Naruto sorriu ao desligar o contato. Kiba nunca fora adotado, mas antes de deixar o orfanato por causa da maioridade, fora lhe dada a chance de fazer um curso e assumir o trabalho intermediário entre as vítimas, os paramédicos e o hospital. Saíam sempre juntos quando estavam de folga e acabaram se tornando muito amigos.

Como informado, a ambulância de resgate chegou em exatos dois minutos ao local do acidente e Naruto, junto com os outros paramédicos, desceram rapidamente do veículo.

O carro encontrava-se de lado na pista e os bombeiros já começavam a cercar o local e verificar algum possível risco de vazamento no tanque de gasolina. Ele, junto com o outro profissional do resgate, alcançou o carro. Esperou que com cuidado o veículo fosse estabilizado no lugar e finalmente pode ver o motorista.

— Não se mexa muito. — falou para o moreno, que tentou se mover ao ver a aproximação. — Nós já vamos tirá-lo daí.

— Minha colega, primeiro. — o acidentado pediu.

Naruto olhou para o homem e, em seguida, para a mulher que se encontrava desmaiada no banco do carona, e avisou:

— Vamos tirá-lo primeiro para depois tentar mover a sua amiga.

— Eu estou bem.

— Claro. — Naruto disse quase rodando os olhos. Já perdera as contas do quanto escutara aquele tipo de frase em situações parecidas.

Forçou a porta a se abrir e, apesar da gravidade do acidente, esta cedeu, facilitando seu trabalho.

oOo

Sasuke sentia-se meio zonzo, mas não iria admitir, não enquanto Sakura não estivesse sendo cuidada. O paramédico insistira que o tiraria primeiro. Tinha que admitir que quando vira aquele homem loiro com olhos azuis tão cristalinos pensou que havia morrido e que ali perto de si estava um anjo para levá-lo embora.

Para ele, o único arrependimento que levaria seria de nunca ter conhecido o garoto do orfanato que marcara sua vida e jamais chegou a entrar em contato novamente. Mudara-se de volta para Konoha com o intuito de, quem sabe, voltar a reencontrá-lo, mas nunca tivera coragem o suficiente para procurar Kakashi e descobrir como entrar em contato com ele.

Se saísse vivo daquele acidente, era uma promessa que faria: iria encontrar Naruto.

— Ei, senhor, não feche os olhos agora. Vamos! — o loiro o motivou, enquanto fechava a imobilização ao redor de seu pescoço. — Qual o seu nome?

Sasuke lutou para se concentrar naqueles olhos azuis, mas era difícil. Estava cansado. De qualquer forma, respondeu:

— Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha.

Apesar de seu estado meio disperso, foi capaz de perceber que repentinamente o homem parou e ficou olhando-o como um peixe fora d'água: sua boca abria e fechava, sem nenhum som ser pronunciado.

Antes de perder completamente os sentidos, achou ter escutado alguém gritar:

— Naruto, vamos tirá-lo logo daí!

Naruto…

Pensou ter ouvido o nome dele.

Quando despertou novamente, estava devidamente acomodado em um leito hospitalar. Sua mãe estava ao seu lado, seu pai em um canto do quarto e Itachi, tinha certeza que ele deveria encontrar-se em algum lugar daquele hospital, provavelmente fumando.

Uma coisa devia confessar: sua família não poderia ser mais unida.

— Sasuke, esse é o tipo de presente que nos dá de Natal? — sua mãe o censurou, brincando.

— É bom vê-la também, mãe. — forçou um sorriso, mesmo ainda sentindo o corpo dolorido. — Desculpe a preocupação.

— Está tudo bem agora. — seu pai acalentou. — A médica disse que só deslocou o braço e teve uma concussão leve. Poderá deixar o hospital logo.

— E a Sakura? — questionou, voltando o pensamento para a colega que sequer sabia se sobrevivera.

— A senhorita Haruno teve alguns cortes e só havia desmaiado. Já foi liberada para ir para casa. Vocês deram muita sorte.

Respirou totalmente aliviado e fechou os olhos por um momento. Por algum motivo, a imagem que lhe veio à mente foi a do paramédico que fizera seu resgate. Devia um grande agradecimento àquele homem que salvara sua vida e a de Sakura.

Era a sua segunda meta. Não se esquecera da promessa que fizera em meio ao acidente.

Assim que pudesse deixar o hospital, primeiro agradeceria ao paramédico e depois encontraria Naruto.

oOo

Era final de plantão para Naruto. Ele estava seguindo para trocar o uniforme para depois encontrar com Kiba e sair para tomar uma cerveja. Ainda tinha em sua mente a imagem daquele homem.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Seu aturdimento fora tanto que fizera com que esquecesse por uns segundos que estava no meio de um resgate.

Quem diria que conheceria a pessoa que continuava atormentando seus pensamentos, daquela forma tão inusitada. Era como seu pai — Jiraya — dizia sempre: a vida tinha meios de zombar das pessoas das maneiras mais bizarras.

Há muito tempo havia decidido escrever de novo para Sasuke, mas acabara perdendo a carta e, no final, acabou concluindo que o deslize poderia ser um sinal para que deixasse as coisas como estavam.

E foi o que fez.

Conhecê-lo mexera mais consigo do que poderia cogitar.

Fora Naruto quem prestara os primeiros socorros e quem acompanhara o moreno dentro da ambulância, no caminho para o hospital. Limpara os ferimentos do rosto bonito e de tez clara, admirando o quanto ele, mesmo machucado, era bonito.

Muitas vezes já ficara tentando visualizar como ele seria, mas nunca pensou que Sasuke seria daquele jeito.

Era estranho ter pensamentos como aquele, mas…

— Ei, tem uma pessoa aqui querendo falar com você.

Antes que pudesse começar a trocar de roupas no vestiário, um dos amigos viera lhe avisar. Estranhou, mas mesmo assim, saiu do local reservado e logo ali no corredor, estava ninguém menos do que a pessoa que fizera parte de sua vida, de uma maneira singular, desde que tinha seis anos de idade.

Fez a única coisa que costumava fazer quando não tinha muitas palavras:

Sorriu.

oOo

Sasuke ainda tinha uma tipóia apoiando o braço e seu irmão o esperava no carro, pacientemente, do lado de fora do prédio. Pretendia fazer uma rápida visita ao paramédico, agradecê-lo e ir embora. Tinha pedido a Itachi que o levasse até Kakashi, para poder procurar logo por Naruto. Mas, quando o homem deixou o vestiário em que se encontrava, a sensação da noite do acidente retornara e seu coração mostrou-se agitado em seu peito, principalmente quando o sorriso iluminou as feições do loiro.

— Olá, não sei se lembrará de mim, eu sou…

— Sasuke Uchiha. — o rapaz completou, coçando a nuca. — Eu não poderia me esquecer desse nome.

O moreno franziu o cenho, mas por uma sensação boa, misturada com o frio na boca de seu estômago, consequente das palavras daquele paramédico. Não era imune ao sexo masculino, sabia disso desde que descobrira ser bissexual, mas apesar de existir algo que o atraía imensamente por aquele homem que o salvara, existia também a ânsia maior de encontrar o garoto do orfanato.

— Eu vim até aqui para agradecer. Por ter me ajudado, enfim, salvado a minha vida. — disse um pouco intimidado por aqueles olhos azuis.

Sasuke Uchiha nunca se sentia intimidado por olhar algum, mas diante daqueles orbes celestes… Parecia estranhamente vulnerável.

— Não precisa agradecer. É o meu trabalho.

Sim, era o trabalho dele e, dessa vez, sentiu-se estúpido.

Provavelmente, evitaria mais embaraços se despedindo e indo embora.

— Mesmo assim. Muito obrigado.

O loiro assentiu, ainda exibindo aquele sorriso lindo e Sasuke decidiu que, realmente, era melhor ir embora.

— Ei, Sasuke! — escutou-o chamar, antes que pudesse dar meia-volta e partir. — Estou saindo agora. Gostaria de esticar um pouco, tomar uma cerveja comigo?

Talvez até gostasse, talvez quisesse mesmo conhecer aquele homem. Mas precisava encontrar Naruto.

— Fica pra uma próxima vez. — desculpou-se, sentindo-se mal por estar se negando algo com aquele homem. — Eu preciso encontrar uma pessoa.

O sorriso falseou por ínfimos segundos, mas em seguida voltou a se abrir. Logo o loiro estendia a mão para uma despedida formal.

— Uma próxima vez, então. — ele lhe disse, confiante.

Certamente, não haveria uma próxima vez, assim que encontrasse Naruto. Por isso, aceitou o cumprimento, pegando na mão do loiro com a sua outra do braço que estava livre da tipoia, sentindo a firmeza de seu aperto, que causou um certo estremecimento em seu corpo.

— Foi um prazer conhecê-lo… — disse, com uma dificuldade estranha em respirar. Balançou a cabeça, sem soltar a mão do loiro e percebeu uma coisa: — Eu ainda não sei seu nome.

O loiro de sorriso estonteante hesitou por um segundo e finalmente falou:

— Naruto.

Se havia uma dificuldade de respirar antes, naquele instante Sasuke teve certeza: não existia oxigênio suficiente para si agora.

Ainda poderia ser um engano, ainda poderia ser um homônimo. Mas, não seria muita coincidência?

— Eu senti falta das suas cartas. — o loiro confessou, com o semblante subitamente tímido, acabando com qualquer dúvida que pudesse haver.

Sasuke, sinceramente, não sabia se ria, ou simplesmente abraçava o homem a sua frente, mas decidiu apenas respirar.

Aquele homem era o garotinho que um dia adotara. O mesmo com quem trocara cartas, o mesmo por quem seu coração pedia para reavivar o contato.

Ele se tornara um homem.

Ele salvara a sua vida…

— Acho que vou esperar e esticar um pouco com você. — acabou dizendo, sem nada melhor para descrever o que queria.

Naruto o olhou com receio e confuso, e lhe indagou:

— Mas, não tinha que encontrar uma pessoa?

Sasuke presenteou o outro homem com um sorriso, apertando um pouco mais e carinhosamente a mão bronzeada que contrastava com a sua muito branca e confessou, olhando nos olhos azuis que decididamente o fascinavam:

— Eu acabei de encontrar exatamente quem eu estava procurando.

O loiro ficou estupefato, encarando o sorriso e o brilho que os olhos ônix transmitiam e assentiu contente.

O Natal já havia passado, mas Naruto sabia — sempre soube — que Sasuke fora o melhor presente que já recebera em sua vida.

oOo

Fim

* * *

Notas:

Presente de aniversário pra Evil Kitsune!

Amor Platônico, espero que a fic tenha ficado a seu gosto. Eu me esforcei dessa vez pra fazer algo bem fora dos meus padrões, mas que sei que você realmente curte...

Não sei se fui bem sucedida em escrever fluffy, mas eu tentei!

Tudo de bom pra você, Evil! Toda a felicidade do mundo nessa data e no próximo ano que está chegando!

E desejo também, com essa fic, um Feliz Natal pra todos os leitores!


End file.
